XM25
The XM25 'is a scoped, bullpup, air-burst grenade launcher that appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The weapon appears in the first campaign mission, Black Tuesday, and at any point in this mission the XM25's ammo regenerates without the need of an ammo crate when Sandman says to use it to flush enemies out. It also appears in the Spec Ops missions "Flood the Market" and "Smack Town". It differs from the multiplayer XM25 in that it is bolt-action rather than fully automatic, and it doesn't require the player to lase a target for air-burst, as the grenades automatically explode when they are in proximity of an enemy. Multiplayer The XM25 is unlocked at Level 52 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. The XM25 functions differently from a regular grenade launcher - when the player aims down the sights, they can mark the distance to the point they are looking at by pressing the sprint button. After a distance is marked and the player shoots, the grenade will explode upon reaching one meter past that distance. The grenades also have a linear trajectory. Contrary to popular belief, it is actually fully-automatic with a 4 round magazine. The XM25 is the only launcher that can be hip-fired. Damage-wise, it is almost completely incapable of killing an uninjured opponent in 1 shot, as it's sometimes possible for targets to survive even direct hits, making one-shot kills extremely unlikely. Therefore, multiple shots are frequently required to take out a single enemy. This isn't much of an issue due to the firing speed, but taking fire may cause grenades to fly off course due to flinching. The aiming system allows for a user to fire it through windows to dispatch of any enemies seeking cover behind the sides of the window, making it excellent at eliminating snipers firing from windows. The rate of fire possible allows it to kill any targets that it indirectly hits in a short amount of time over long distances. Despite the decent rate of fire, it is not advised to use the XM25 in close to mid-range in open areas, as without a direct hit, most conventional weapons will be able to kill faster. This weapon is useful to get Recon Pro, as it has the largest ammo supply out of all the Launchers and can paint one target multiple times without killing him. Achievement/Trophy *This Is My Boomstick''' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 30 enemies with the XM25 in "Black Tuesday". Gallery XM25 MW3.png|First person view of the XM25. XM25 Scope ADS MW3.png|The XM25's scope. XM25 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the XM25. XM25 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the XM25. XM25 Third Person MW3.jpg|Third-person view of the XM25. XM25 Scope MW3.png|The XM25's multiplayer scope. SAS Soldier XM25 MW3.jpg|An SAS soldier holding a XM25. XM25 Round MW3.jpg|A round from the XM25. XM25 Stuck Round MW3.jpg|An XM25 round shot into the ground. Demonstration Video XM25 In Action A player using the XM25 in multiplayer Trivia *In multiplayer, the killfeed icon for the XM25 is backwards. *This is the only usable automatic launcher in multiplayer. *The minimum distance one can laze targets at is 3 meters. Even if a target is lazed closer than this range, the XM25 will still shoot at 3 meters. *If the player is standing on the ground and shoots the XM25 at the ground, the shot will become stuck in the ground and not detonate. *This is the only usable launcher in multiplayer that can fire more than one shot before reloading. Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives Category:Explosives Category:Bullpup